


My strange addiction

by Incub8tor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Addiction, Bottom Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incub8tor/pseuds/Incub8tor
Summary: Everybody deals with stress differently, however Levi's method happens to quite unusual as well as deadly. With the help of his partner Eren and his best friends Erwin, Hanji and mike, will he be able to give this habit up before it causes severe damage or even death?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Next will be alot better I promse, this is really just setting the scene and introducing the characters :)

"Another job well done, Agent Ackerman"  
Levi paced towards his Chief, who was beaming in admiration. He flicked his fringe out of his eyes and smirked smugly at the taller man.  
"Didn't think I could handle it, am I right boss?"  
Erwin chuckled and shook his head.  
"Oh Levi, i had no doubts that you would complete this task efficiently" Levi remained stoic on the outside, however the recognition of his Commanding Officer warmed his spirit up, if just a little bit. They had been in pursuit of a dangerous target responsible for the exportation of ellicit substances which were being disguised and given to children as candy for halloween. It was Armin, a young agent who had initially made the connection between the drugs and the target and Levi, with a small squad of field agents were sent to detain and arrest those involved. Field work was Levi's speciality indeed. While he was short in stature, he certainly made up for it in strength, speed and flexibility. Mike and Mikasa were close seconds in terms of strength and combat skills, however Levi always had the upper hand with his stamina. While he was certainly irritable, tempermental and unapproachable, many of Levi's team could personally vouch for his leadership. He had been personally recruited by Erwin all those many years ago when he was still practically a child, fighting his way through the streets to survive another day. Erwin would observe the young thugs skills and decided that the boy would be a good assest. When Levi was first recruited as an agent, he was barely 17. He had struggled to get along with anybody due to his anti social behaviour and violent tendancies. However, as time went on, Levi's resent and Fury for Erwin turned into admiration and awe. His desire for revenge against the man for taking him away from the streets he knew very well and forcing him to take on the role of a public protection officer soon became gratitude for the man taking him in with open arms and changing his life forever. The bond Erwin and Levi had was certainly very unique and very strong. Levi did make a few friends although he refused to call them as such, even though deep down he greatly cared for them all. Even Hanji, that neurotic woman whose bubbliness and hyperactive personality heavily contrasted his reserved self. Levi had even managed to enter a relationship with a younger recruit by the name of Eren Jaeger. For many weeks, Hanji teased him for his obvious feeling for the brunet. Even Mike would ocasionally join in, Erwin chucking at the two of them ganging up on a very flustered Levi. Relationships amoung other agents werent forbidden, infact Erwin's heart warmed at the thought of Levi finding someone to motivate to continue his excellent work. 

Levi could not get home soon enough. He had only seen Eren 8 days earlier, however the severity of mission meant that there was even a slight chance that he would not return. Eren did not go on this mission with Levi because for whatever reason, Erwin did not feel his abilities were on par with the rest of the groups. They were usually assigned tasks which suited their abilities best. Eren was reasonably good at hand-to-hand combat and could definently take a hit, but he was far too impulsive and typically made his decisions based off emotion rather than evaluating the situation critically. Eren's heart was at times too big for his body but Levi absolutely adored that part of him to bits, amoung other things. 

Levi walked through the door of their shared apartment and called out to his lover.  
"Eren? Oi, brat. I'm home" he walked towards the kitchen to grab himself a cold refreshment when he heard rapid footsteps and was suddenly sent flying to the ground. "Levi!!!" Eren pounced on his partner and snuggled up to the shorter mans neck as they lay on the floor. A light chuckle left the ravens lips and he ruffled the shaggy mop of hair beneath his chin.  
"I'm so glad you're okay" they got up together and held one another in a tight embrace. Levi closed his eyes and inhaled the boys scent as his face was nestled between his shoulders and chest.  
"Of course i'm okay brat, not losing faith in me already are you?" He said in a teasing way, looking up at Eren with a faint smirk on his face. Eren let out a hearty laugh in response.  
"Of course not, my darling, you're the strongest man in the whole force, nobody is gonna take my man down that easy!"  
Levi's cheeks flushed, the younger boys smile could bring the dead back to life. He took Erens hand and lead him to the couch, where they lay together and cuddled up. Eren rested his cheek on Levi's chest, listening to the th-thumping of the mans heartbeat. God, he missed this.


End file.
